


Come What May (I'll Need A Saving Grace)

by Moonharvester_00



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: Kim Joonmyun is a single parent with two of his kids in China with their father. 22 year old Joonmyun is left with 8 other kids to care for a little space is all he wants and Kim Seokjin is really into kids too, with 6 of his own. Who knew that ONE afternoon was enough to know you were in love.Kim Joonmyun, 22Kim Seokjin, 21Minseok 10Yixing 9Jongdae 9Chanyeol 8Baekhyun 7Kyungsoo 6Kai 5Sehun 5Yoongi 9Hoseok 8Namjoon 8Jimin 6Taehyung 5Jungkook 4





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Joonmyun's Story:

Kim Joonmyun was a working man, a working man with eight wonderful children. Yes you read right eight. His oldest Minseok was a handful in its own sense, he was a whirlwind of energy, sports, injuries, love, cuteness and hope. All of his kids were cute. Yixing, and Jongdae were twins, and one was never without the other. Yixing calm, gentle, relaxed; when it came to his twin Jongdae it was a polar opposite. Jongdae was mischievous and alway roping his older twin into some kind of trouble. Next Joonmyun knows it's taboo to have a favorite child but Chanyeol really took the cake, he was well rather uncoordinated and had a habit of knocking things off the table or places that he shouldn't even be able to knock vases off of. When it comes to Chanyeol his smile and big ears always seemed to brighten Joonmyun's day. Chanyeol was sweet and endearing he made his 'mama's' heart melt.

Baekhyun was much like Jongdae mischievous and always in trouble, and most times too brash and self-confident. Then came his little superman Kyungsoo the boy was quiet not much of a talker but always willing to sit in the kitchen and hum whatever tune was on his mama's mind. Last but not least came his youngest boys. Jongin and Sehun another set of twin and like the first pair never apart. The difference besides their age compared to their older brothers was they were almost the exact same. Both loved music and twisted and turned to whatever song decided to come on. To say Kim Joonmyun loved his children would be an understatement, he adored them.

Joonmyun got up that morning it was chilly and the window was open enough to let the fall air blow through. Joonmyun arose from his bed, walked to the window and promptly shut it. He shivered a little, but kept going about his morning. Joonmyun would rather go back to sleep but with his bed full of writhing, wiggling, little boys so that was a no go. He smiled fondly at the bed where eight little lumps had managed to squeeze into one bed last night. Joonmyun crossed over the threshold into the hallway and shut the door behind him. Quietly he shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen so he could start a pot of coffee and prepare for breakfast. Thanksgiving break had just come to start as of today. He would have his kids all week and part of next week.

Joonmyun briefly wondered how his step kids were doing, how their rat bastard of a father dared take them so far away from him, but nonetheless he had once loved the man. Kris, Zitao, and Lu Han were probably enjoying their little holiday. Technically speaking the twins were his and Kris' kids but lucky for him the lawyer had let him keep the twins. While Joonmyun was lost in lala land little feet pattered into the kitchen four to be exact.

"Mama?" the boys questioned, slow and hoarse from sleep. Joonmyun startled from his little moment and turned to find his youngest set of twins Jongin and Sehun leaning on one another and the cabinet doors. He smiled and picked Sehun up first settling him on his right and swooping back down to grab Jongin to settle him on the left.

"Good morning my little princes’ how did you sleep?" Both of them had their heads laid on Joonmyun's shoulders and dozed off. Joonmyun rolled his eyes and looked to the clock on the wall, 7:15, he made his way to the living room, depositing Jongin on the inside, and Sehun on the outside. Jongin had a tendency to roll off if he didn't have something or someone blocking him. Joonmyun then made his way back to the kitchen, he floated around in his t-shirt and tight boxers, he was at home no reason to be dressed this early. He grabbed ingredients from the pantry, fridge and countertop before coming to stand at the island. Joonmyun started preparing pancake batter when the sound of the bedroom door opening and shutting reached his ears.

"Mama?" Ah, he thought sweet, mischievous little Baekhyunnie.

"Yes my little prince?"

"What are you making?"

How do crepes and pancakes sound?"

"MMMM, Yummy!"

Joonmyun reached over and picked Baekhyun up before setting him on the counter beside where he had been mixing the batter. Before Joonmyun could stop him Baekhyun shot out and stuck his finger before scooping it up and plopping it in his mouth.

"Yah! You rascal!" Joonmyun wasn't mad by any means but, the reaction from Baekhyun was worth the mock angry tone. he scooped him up once more and pecked the boy on his cheek before putting him on the ground. One by one the boys started waking up and coming out to greet Joonmyun and their brothers only Kyungsoo stayed in the kitchen after his good morning's had been said. Kyungsoo had been placed on his mother's hip and was holding onto him as Joonmyun cooked. After a while breakfast was ready, every plate had one crepe made with something different according to each and every princes taste and two pancakes covered in orange slice eyes, grape noses and strawberry slice smiles; all topped in chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

Joonmyun poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down in front of his own pancake and crepe breakfast. the house was silent save for the small 'mmm's' every little bit. Joonmyun smiled and watched as all of them gulped down their food and rinsed it with a glass of milk. After clearing their plates the boys made a line in the bathroom they washed their face stepped back from the sink and let the next person go they did this until all eight had clean faces. They repeated the process for brushing their teeth. Each little boy went their rooms to change.

Joonmyun started with the twins first Jongin and Sehun had picked out matching shirts and different colored shorts. Joonmyun pulled the shirts over the heads of his two youngest sons and watched to make sure they put their shorts on the right way. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol shared a room together. Kyungsoo picked out a soft blue t-shirt and brown pants. Baekhyun pulled on a red t-shirt, and a pair of little gray joggers. Chanyeol pulled on his black pullover and green shorts. Joonmyun laughed at how different all of their styles were.

Next were Jongdae and Yixing they generally helped each other get dressed instead of doing on their own. Both boys had on black and white striped shirts and yellow shorts, Joonmyun covered his mouth he didn’t make a sound as he passed by. Lastly he came to stand in the doorway of Minseok's room, the boy sat on his bed a pair of sapphire blue joggers and a baby pink t-shirt on. Minseok reminded Joonmyun of a boy he used to know back in high school, Kim Seokjin.

That's how their Thanksgiving break started. Joonmyun was thankful to god for these eight beautiful little boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Seokjin's story

Kim Seokjin worked as an author to many famous novels, and a chef at the resident Au Lait Berry, a little pastry shop, hell he owned it. Seokjin for the life of him couldn't understand how he had been blessed with six beautiful little boys and two well paying jobs, it was a mystery. He thanked his lucky stars everyday.

Yoongi was his oldest, at 9. Yoongi was a very peculiar child. He was quiet but had a strong leadership personality but rather than using it he gave it over to Namjoon one of the 8 year olds. Namjoon and Hoseok were twins and second oldest at 8. Namjoon was intelligent and somber, clumsy, breaking even the hardest things to break. One time Namjoon had even broken Seokjin's phone to say Seokjin had freaked out was a little bit of an understatement. Hoseok on the other hand was a little ball of sunshine bouncing all over the place, and making others smile. Next was Jimin was 6 he too was very energetic. There was a lot about Jimin that Seokjin really never understood but let slide. Jimin liked watching others facial expressions and copying them. Next was Taehyung at 5 the boy was very social, and liked making friends but the boy had quite the imagination. He had a different sense of reality always a little off. Lastly was his little 4 year old Jungkook. Little Jungkook always seemed to have everyone else wrapped around his finger.  
Seokjin woke to the snores of his third child Namjoon. Namjoon had managed to curl up on the pillow, with his mouth by Seokjin's ear. Hoseok was pressed into Seokjin's chest, his hair splayed over in his face. Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung had managed to curl around each other in the space between Seokjin's legs. That just left Yoongi, the rascal had managed to drag Seokjin's hand to the edge of the little cuddle pile and one leg propped up on Hoseok's side his head in Seokjin's palm. Seokjin could only chuckle at how much they had done in a short amount of time before going to sleep.

Seokjin slowly removed himself from the pile as the early morning light started to shine through the parted curtains. Standing he made his way to the curtains blacking out the room before moving into the connected bathroom. Seokjin shuffled over to the sink and ran water into his hands to splash it on his face. After drying the water, he made his way out of the bathroom into the hallway. Seokjin made a straight line to the kitchen to start breakfast.  
As Seokjin was putting eggs in the pan a patter of feet against the tile stopped him in his mid egg crack, "Good morning baby!"

"Mama?" Seokjin stooped down to the eye level of the 4 year old. Jungkook held out his arms, Seokjin wrapped an arm around Jungkook's waist and hoisted him up on his hip. Bouncing the four year old and stirring eggs was harder than it looked. Seokjin took the pan of eggs of the stove and put them on the table. Next he headed to the Fridge pulling out rice, and seaweed strips. The two of them, Jungkook and Seokjin, rolled about four rice and egg rolls before another pitter patter sounded through the room. There were no greetings only a small boy climbing up in Seokjin's lap, grabbing Jungkook and using him as a pillow to go back to sleep. Jungkook giggled slightly, "Hyungie is still sweepy"

Another giggle filled the room as the elder's face crinkled at the cuteness of his boys. Yoongi had managed to coerce Jungkook to take a mid morning nap with him. Seokjin rolled a blanket out in the living room floor. He put Yoongi and Jungkook on top of it laying them close together. Yoongi wrapped an arm over the 4 year old's stomach and pulled him closer. Seokjin only smiled his boys were too cute. Seokjin heard the bedroom open many times after that signaling the awoken boys, but he didn't see any of them Seokjin left the kitchen and poked his head into the living room, all six boys were curled up around each other. Seokjin smiled and shook his head, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot a picture of them.

Honestly, his boys reminded him of a group of men he knew back in high school. Only one of them made presence in his mind at the moment though. Kim Joonmyun, the hot senior boy. Too bad he hadn't gotten to know him that well.


End file.
